the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tzolo Stopthrust
Female Spiker Fighter 12 Alignment: Lawful Good Patron Deity: Torm Home Plane: Acheron Height: 5' 8'' Weight: 160lbs Hair: Dark Bronze Eyes: Deep Violet Age: 42 XP: 68,000 Str: 16 (+3) points, +2 Gauntlets Dex: 15 (+2) points Con: 16 (+3) points, +2 Amulet Int: 12 (+1) points Wis: 13 (+1) points Cha: 14 (+2) points, +3 levels Class and Racial Abilities: Extraplanar humanoid, 60 ft. darkvision, +1 natural armor, DR 2/bludgeoning, acid resistance 5, free Martial Weapon Proficiency with body spikes, natural spikes deal damage as per armor spikes. Bonus fighter feats, planar study, align puissance, aura of stability (for planar substitution levels at level 4, 8, and 12). Hit Dice: 12d10 + 24 HP: 106 AC: 25 (+12 armor, +2 Dex, +1 natural) Init: +2 (+2 Dex) Speed: 30ft (20 ft. in armor) Saves: Fortitude +12 base, +3 Con, +1 from cloak Reflex +7 base, +2 Dex, +1 from cloak Will +6 base, +1 Wis, +1 from cloak (+4 to Will save vs. enchantments) +1 to all saves from spells and effects from chaotic creatures due to Axiomatic heritage. BAB: +12/+7/+2 Grapple: +19 BAB, +3 Str, +4 Improved Grapple Melee Atk: +19 (1d8+9/x2/B, Silver Slayer, +2 ghost touch dire flail) Full Melee Atk: +17/+12/+7/+16 (1d8+8/1d8+5/x2/B, Silver Slayer, +2 ghost touch/+1 dire flail) Melee Atk: +15 (1d4+3/x2/B, spiked gauntlet) Full Melee Atk: +15/+10/+5 (1d4+3/x2/B, spiked gauntlet) Ranged Atk: +14 (1d4+3/19-20 x2/10 ft./P, dagger) Skills: Craft (weaponsmithing) +6 ranks, +1 Int Craft (armorsmithing) +6 ranks, +1 Int Diplomacy +4 ranks, +2 Cha Handle Animal +8 ranks, +2 Cha Intimidate +13 ranks, +2 Cha Knowledge (noble manners and courtesy) +3 ranks, +1 Int Listen +1 ranks, +1 Wis Perform (dance) +4 ranks, +2 Cha Ride +8 ranks, +2 Dex Spot +1 ranks, +1 Wis Feats Axiomatic Heritage (1st level) Exotic Weapon Proficiency (dire flail) (fighter bonus 1st level) Two-Weapon Fighting (fighter bonus 2nd level) Improved Unarmed Strike (3rd level) Weapon Focus (dire flail) (6th level) Improved Grapple (fighter bonus 6th level) Greater Weapon Focus (dire flail) (9th level) Weapon Specialization (dire flail) (fighter bonus 10th level) Greater Weapon Specialization (dire flail) (12th level) Languages: Common, Infernal Equipment Wearing or carrying Gauntlets of Ogre Power 4,005gp - These appear to be neatly spiked gauntlets made of thick and sturdy steel, studded with gold and bronze. Forged in Acheron Amulet of Health +2 4,000gp - This amulet serves as a cloak clasp for Valor's Favor (her cloak of resistance), appearing as a winged bronze serpent with emerald eyes biting its own tail. Forged in Arcadia Skin of Perfect Steel (mithral full plate +4 for Blade –5, Max Dex +2) 26,650gp - Blade keeps this armor highly polished, almost mirror-like, to enhance its natural beauty. Forged in Ysgard Silver Slayer (+2 ghost touch/+1 alchemical silver dire flail) 20,870gp - This dire flail seems to be carved of pure silver, as its shaft is highly polished steel, and the grips are wrapped in metallic leather (taken from an axiomatic bull). Forged in Acheron Valor’s Favor (cloak of resistance +1, 1,000gp) - This cloak appears to be woven of slightly metallic bronze wool on the inside, and tightly woven and oiled silvery canvas on the outside. A symbol of Heironeous is stitched into the back with golden thread. Created in Ysgard 5 daggers 10gp - These fine steel daggers have smooth bronze pommel nuts, and their hilts are wrapped in bronze wire. ring of elemental adaptation 24,000gp - This smooth bronze ring is studded with a diamond, an emerald, a sapphire, and a ruby at equal intervals. It is on Blade's left middle finger. Created in the Outlands traveler’s outfit (free) - These well-worn traveling leathers have a vague metallic hue and sport multiple holes that have been ripped through and then stitched around to make allowances for Blade's unique body structure. Belt pouch 1gp - Like her bag of holding, this is covered in chain mail. Signet compass ring 2,500 gp - This silver ring has the image of a many-pointed compass on it, signifying Blade's desire to go anywhere to aid the cause of valor. She wears it on the middle finger of her right hand. Forged in the Outlands Bronze holy symbol of Heironeous 20gp Bag of Holding (2,500gp) ~Axiomatic water (2 flasks) 100gp ~Bedroll 5sp ~Acid (5 flasks) 50gp ~Alchemist's fire (3 flasks) 60gp ~Waterskin 1gp ~50 ft. silk rope 10gp ~Alchemical Silver dagger 20gp ~Trail rations (20 days worth) 10gp ~Tent 10gp ~Flint and steel 1gp ~5 lbs soap and 2 towels 3gp ~2 sets of manacles 30gp ~2 average locks 80gp ~10 flasks of oil 1gp ~Hooded lantern 7gp ~Explorer’s outfit 10gp ~2 courtier’s outfits with jewelry 160gp ~Spade 2gp ~10 winter blankets 5gp ~MW Breastplate 350gp ~MW Leather armor 160gp ~Battleaxe 10gp ~Handaxe 6gp ~Warhammer 12 gp ~Kukri 8gp ~Ranseur 10gp ~Mighty +3 composite longbow 400gp ~60 arrows 3gp ~3 sacks 3sp ~MW weaponsmith’s tools 55gp ~MW armorsmith's tools 55gp Money 207gp, 150sp, 70cp Appearance She presents a rather glittering appearance wherever she goes. With her metallic, spiked skin, mirror-bright mithral full plate and glimmering silver dire flail, she appears to be a living statue at times. Her dark bronze hair streams up and out of her helmet, flowing down it like a plume. Her dark violet eyes shine from within her helmet when her visor is down, and glitter like amethysts when exposed to light. At her side she carries a simple sack, covered in chainmail, and hanging from her belt by a short length of chain. At her neck hangs a bronze holy symbol of Heironeous. Over her back she wears a fine cloak of metallic wool and canvas, stitched with Torms' symbol on the back with gold thread, and fastened with an amulet of a winged serpent. Personality: She is a great believer in valor, particularly that doing the right and true thing will be the best in the end. Rare is the time she would compromise on her principles, that that would only be in a situation of life and death. She follows a strict, personal code of honor guided by the principles of Torm, her patron deity. · Come to the aid of those weaker than you · Do not refused an honorable challenge · Grant mercy to those who ask it · Always accept hospitality offered in good faith · Gives shelter and succor to those who ask for it; never deny hearth-right · Always go fearlessly into battle, never retreat in cowardice · Give alms to those less fortunate · Your word must be as strong and unbreakable as adamantine, and your deed must follow it without question · Always keep a clean and fashionable appearance · Display perfect courtesy to others Background: She grew up on the rigidly regimented, war-like plane of Acheron, where she was drilled in the arts of war from a young age. While she grew skilled in the mastery of many weapons, including her own favorite dire flail, she felt a lack somehow in her own family’s mercenary dealings that were typical of those that resided on Acheron. It was not until a paladin of Torm, stranded in their plane by a teleportation mishap, came to her family’s camp, that she began to understand what she was missing. As one of the youngest members, she was put to tending to the paladin, as he had gold to pay her family for his care (for that was how things were done on Acheron). He spoke to the curious young spiker woman of all his adventures outside the planes, and of his own calling. A light seemed to blossom within Blade’s chest; this was what she was seeking! Law and order seemed to be hollow without goodness, righteousness, and valor to back them up and give them purpose. With careful determination, she agreed to serve the paladin as a squire so that he could buy her from her family and take her from Acheron. The bargain struck, she left Acheron for the first time in her life. Under the tutelage of Jasune Lightbearer, the paladin, she became a knight of the first order. While the light of Torm helped guide her and give her purpose, she did not have the same deep love of the god that Jasune did. That did not stop her from becoming a very virtuous and proper knight, however, and Jasune regarded her with pride. He was becoming rather old when Blade was finally ready to begin traveling on her own, and Blade went to consult her mentor about her path one last time. The two had traveled to many planes together, and faced many dangers. Sent by the mandates of Heironeous Himself, Jasune had been tracking down and eliminating demons and devils set loose by unwary sorcerers and wizards. Though he had taken down a full fifty fiends, such work could never truly be done. With his blessing, Blade chose to take the other side of Jasune’s quest, not of hunting down demons, but protecting others from them, having seen enough spilled blood from both her childhood and her adolescence. In the spiker manner, Jasune bestowed a name upon her for this choice, Stopthrust, indicating her wish to be a protector rather than a crusader. To help her traverse the planes, Jasune also gave her his ring that had helped protect him against some of the worst planar ravages. Thanking him, Stopthrust set out to become a protector of the weak and unchampioned. Plying her trade as a weaponsmith to help arm the unfortunate, and lending her own flail to those who could not protect themselves, Blade traveled the planes on a horse whose father had been touched by the air spirits, whom she called Zephyr. In the 10th year of her quest, Zephyr was shot out from under her as she battled evil Djinn in the Astral plane in order to protect a skiff of traveling githzeri monks. Saddened by her the loss of her friend, Blade is now traveling to one of the larger planar cities, working her way there as a bodyguard for the less fortunate, so that she might find another mount as worthy. During her time with Zephyr, Blade met a rather interesting, if aggrivating, group of people. They utterly lacked the kind of sensible upbringing that Blade had, and some seemed to have no concept of valor or kindness, but despite their infuriating ways, they did have their charm at times. She had learned to unbend with her time away from Acheron, and became friends with these rather crazy people. Category:Spikers Category:Fighters Category:Worshipers of Torm